1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-theft tumbler pins of a lock core, and more particularly to a lock core device of an anti-theft tumbler pin type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lock core device of a tumbler pin type in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a housing 1, a lock core 2, and a plurality of tumbler pin sets 3.
The housing 1 defines a lock core hole 11 and a plurality of tumbler pin holes 12 each communicating with the lock core hole 11. The lock core 2 is rotatably mounted in the lock core hole 11 of the housing 1 and defines a key slot 22 which allows insertion of a key 4 for rotating the lock core 2.
The lock core 2 has a distal end provided with a drive member 23 for controlling opening/closing action of the lock. The lock core 2 defines a plurality of tumbler pin holes 21 each communicating with the key slot 22. The tumbler pin holes 21 of the lock core 2 are moved to align with the tumbler pin holes 12 of the housing 1 when the lock core 2 is rotated.
Each of the tumbler pin sets 3 is mounted in the tumbler pin hole 12 of the housing 1 and the tumbler pin hole 21 of the lock core 2, and includes a top tumbler pin 32, a bottom tumbler pin 31, an elastic member 33, and a seal 34. The top tumbler pin 32 and the bottom tumbler pin 31 are movable in the tumbler pin hole 21 of the lock core 2. The top tumbler pin 32 of each of the tumbler pin sets 3 is urged by the elastic member 33 to enter the tumbler pin hole 21 of the lock core 2 as shown in FIG. 2, thereby preventing the lock core 2 from being rotated relative to the housing 1.
In operation, the top tumbler pin 32 of each of the tumbler pin sets 3 is located between the tumbler pin hole 12 of the housing 1 and the tumbler pin hole 21 of the lock core 2 as shown in FIG. 2 so that the lock core 2 cannot be rotated. When the key 4 is inserted into the key slot 22 of the lock core 2, the bottom tumbler pin 31 of each of the tumbler pin sets 3 is pressed upward by the key 4 to push the top tumbler pin 32 upward, thereby detaching the top tumbler pin 32 from the tumbler pin hole 21 of the lock core 2 as shown in FIG. 3 so that the lock core 2 can be rotated freely.
However, a person can use a wire or other drive tool to in turn press the bottom tumbler pin 31 of each of the tumbler pin sets 3 upward so as to push the top tumbler pin 32 upward, thereby detaching the top tumbler pin 32 from the tumbler pin hole 21 of the lock core 2 so that the lock core 2 can be rotated freely.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lock core device of an anti-theft tumbler pin type comprising:
a tubular housing defining a lock core hole and a plurality of first tumbler pin holes each communicating with the lock core hole, at least one side tumbler pin hole defined in the housing and communicating with the lock core hole, the first tumbler pin holes and the at least one side tumbler pin hole being spaced from each other in a radiating manner about the lock core hole, a transverse hole defined in the housing and communicating with the at least one side tumbler pin hole;
a lock core rotatably mounted in the housing and defining a key slot and a plurality of second tumbler pin holes each communicating with the key slot, the lock core including a drive member and being restricted by a positioning member to rotate relative to the housing through a pre-determined angle, and the second tumbler pin holes of the lock core being moved to align with the first tumbler pin holes of the housing and being moved to align with the at least one side tumbler pin hole of the housing when the lock core is rotated;
a plurality of tumbler pin sets each mounted in the first tumbler pin hole of the housing and the second tumbler pin hole of the lock core, each of the tumbler pin sets including a top tumbler pin, a bottom tumbler pin, and a first elastic member, wherein the top tumbler pin and the bottom tumbler pin are movable in the second tumbler pin hole of the lock core;
at least one block pin slidably mounted in the at least one side tumbler pin hole of the housing, wherein the at least one block pin is rested on a peripheral wall of the lock core or is inserted into the second tumbler pin hole of the lock core; and
a control tumbler pin set mounted in the transverse hole of the housing and including a transverse tumbler pin and a second elastic member, the transverse tumbler pin of the control tumbler pin set having a front end rested on the at least one block pin, wherein when the at least one block pin is inserted into the second tumbler pin-hole of the lock core, the transverse tumbler pin of the control tumbler pin set is rested on a top end of the at least one block pin.
By such an arrangement, if a person does not use a correct key to be inserted into the key slot of the lock core, the lock core can only be rotated through a small angle and will be jammed by the block pin in conjunction with the transverse tumbler pin so that the lock core cannot be further rotated, thereby achieving an anti-theft function.
In addition, the manufacturer may register marks and numbers of the keys so that the flow direction of the lock core device of an anti-theft tumbler pin type of the present invention can be efficiently managed and controlled. In such a manner, when the user""s key is lost, an ordinary locksmith cannot directly open the lock core device, and it is necessary to re-manufacture a correct key according to the marks or numbers registered by the manufacturer.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.